Serial communication is a common mode of communicating data. Communicating through infrared (IR) light emission and detection is an example of a serial communication method. Infrared (IR) communication units are relatively common and user interfaces, for example, of audio/visual products.
There are multiple IR signal formats. Many of these formats, however, are similar. In some instances, the IR communication forwards commands between two devices. In some IR formats, frames are used to implement the communications. Often these frames include a receiving device product type identification and a command that is to be implemented by the receiving device.